Zach (S6)
Zach is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Coming into the game, Zach was excited to see a close friend of his, Amanda. Although he was scared of them being targeted as a duo, he was excited to play another ORG with her. After discovering the pair twist, they decided it would be best to partner with other people to hide their relationship as much as they could and to also develop relationships with other people. Zach decided to partner up with Michael as he found him easy to talk to and found that he was well connected to other houseguests which could prevent them for going on the block. Zach had quite a few alliances, but his main loyalty was to the aadimz family which dominated the first half of the game. This alliance consisted of him, Abdi, Amanda, Dys, Isaac and Michael. His and Michael's social connections in the house paid off as they had been continuously avoiding the block, most of the times not even being considered an option. When Zach won his first HOH competition, he knew he wanted to make a big move as he was tired of playing under the radar. He decided to make the first strike against his alliance by targeting Dys as he found out he was leaking information that was being said in their alliance. After winning the POV, he was able to put his plan into action by removing Gabe from the block and backdooring Dys. Although he knew his allies weren’t found of his plan, he knew he had to go through with it as Dys had already found out about it. He was able to successfully get rid of Dys and did his best to do damage control with the remaining members of the aadimz family. He started to grow more closer to Gabe and the vela fellas alliance he had with him and Amanda started to become his main priority. He knew Abdi and Michael were threats in the game, which is why on his next HOH, he decided to nominate them both together. They were blindsided, although they had been discussing turning on Zach, they didn’t expect him to make that move so soon. Michael won POV which Zach was not too upset at as he preferred Abdi leaving. Although things seemed to be going the way Zach had planned, Isaac ended up winning HOH and ended his streak of not being nominated. He was luckily able to win POV and take himself off the block, though he knew his closest ally Amanda would be leaving. His luck streak continued as he was able to win the next HOH which ensured his safety. He was also able to successfully get his target, Isaac, evicted. Although he could not compete in the HOH, he won the POV and secured his spot in the final 3. He decided to take Gabe instead of Luna who he didn’t have the best relationship with. He felt neither Michael nor Gabe would be taking him to the final 2 and thus he knew he had to win the final HOH to bring himself. He did just that and decided to evict his biggest competition, Michael. He plead his case to the jury and they granted him the title. Zach became the winner of BBDORG 6 in a 6-1 vote, one of his votes being cast by the spectators. Not only did Zach win the title, but he had broken many records. He currently holds the record for most competition wins in a season with 9 and has the most consecutive competition wins. Zach was also never a final nominee and received 0 eviction votes. Biography Name: Zach Age: 20 (turning 21 on June 24) Hometown: New York Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Fan Favorite Houseguest: Da'Vonne Favorite BB Season: BBCAN3 since that was the only season I've seen where the people I liked actually succeeded Three Words That Describe You: Dumbass, Overthinker, Delusional Game Strategy: I'm gonna be as social as I can be during the early game. I have to build bonds that'll keep me safe in the first few weeks and that'll give me good enough ties so that I can easily get information on what people are planning to do in the game. Once jury hits, I have to start making moves on the people who have a good chance at winning the game whether it be convincing other people to take them out or winning a competition to get them out myself. Ideally, I would act stupid but that really depends on who else is playing and how well they know I can play the game. Fun Fact: 1. I'm so fucking short. Like I'm literally 5 feet tall :deadbanana: 2. I never went to the first grade. I got to skip straight to 2nd grade. 3. I didn't learn how to ride a bike until I was 16 Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:Asian Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants